


<底特律：變人><漢康>盛宴

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: 被鞘繼畫的想從派對開溜的西裝漢康燒到而開的車點網址去看看這對恩愛的夫夫！>>https://twitter.com/Saya_tsugu/status/1193545797125603329
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 19





	盛宴

觥籌交錯的杯光在水晶吊燈下折射波盪的金光，將古典莊嚴的大廳鍍上一層光暈，絢爛美好得不似現實。

漢克手裡拿著一個寬口玻璃杯，裡面盛著色澤如琥珀的上好威士忌，他與其他所有在場的男士們一樣身穿正式而高檔的三件式西裝，平時雜亂的頭髮用髮蠟好好的往後打理，就連鬍鬚都修剪整齊許多。

這樣傳統正式的舞會在現代已經相當罕見，除了提供高級的酒水與手指點心外，最令人驚豔的就是現場演奏的絃樂團全由人類音樂家組成，與仿生人樂團相比，人類組成的絃樂團可以說是政治家或者富豪才有機會享受到的服務。

弦樂優雅的音色不曾間斷過，舞池內好幾對男女翩然旋轉著華爾滋，會場裡的人們不分人類或者仿生人大多互相彼此談話交流，少有像漢克這樣隻身的喝酒或者享用可口的點心。

漢克不在意自己孤身一人的小口酌飲酒水，海一般湛藍的雙眼物色著流連於人群中的目標。

其實不需要過多的尋找，漢克總能在人群之中找到那像威士忌又像蜜糖的淺棕色，康納一身與他同款式、合襯的銀灰色西裝，正不知疲憊的與政府高層或者其他仿生人團體領導談話。

遊走於仿生人與人類間的談判專家總是人們想要攀談的對象，可能想打聽耶利哥的情報、也可能想知道政府對最新法案的態度、當然也包括了點私人的話題——例如詢問他與人類的愛情。

康納從來不避諱談論他與漢克的愛情，他會稍微提起兩人相遇的那場革命以及兩人近期已經下訂婚戒將在法案通過後結婚的喜訊滿足人們對他們的好奇心，並且在眾人羨慕的目光下彎起幸福的淺笑。

當會場門口的接待唱名耶利哥到達時，圍繞在康納周邊的人群都散去觀望或者找機會與傳說中的仿生人首領搭話，一時間顯得康納身邊寂寥許多。

看著愛人似是無聊的轉了轉手裡盛著藍血的香檳杯，那微微酡紅的臉頰、輕眨的睫毛、含笑的嘴角無不吸引著漢克的視線，手裡上好的陳年威士忌不再具有魅力，會場的弦樂以及人聲離他遠去般的逐漸寧靜，彷彿一切都褪去斑斕的光彩，只剩下康納鮮明的停留在他的世界中。

於是漢克將手裡的酒杯隨意交給會場巡走的服務生，像許多老電影的情節一樣走近美麗的愛人，大掌搭上那相對纖窄的肩膀，語調狀似邀約般的詢問。

「bored?」

漢克醉心於康納回頭時不住上揚的嘴角以及如烤化蜜糖的棕眼，他們在這瞬間深情的對望，距離近得能感覺到彼此的氣息、能親吻彼此的唇。

「yup.」

沒有一點猶豫的，康納欣然接受漢克的邀請，香檳杯擱置在檯桌親密的與愛人依偎著悄悄退出將持續到深夜的宴會。

舉辦舞會的別墅後門連接著一座花園，別墅的主人熱衷於山茶花，被園丁保養整齊乾淨的樹叢綴滿綻放極盛的潔白花朵，柔美的月光灑下來寧靜優美的彷彿置身於不同的世界。

若不是康納，漢克真不知道有這種地方，他們就如厭倦派對無聊的愛侶，從喧鬧中逃出來偷偷幽會，而這無人的花園可說是最適合的地方。

「感謝你的邀請，漢克。一整晚的與政客談話令我感到相當疲倦。」

康納挽著漢克的手臂，隨男人的步伐漫步在寬廣的花園之中，額角的LED平穩的運轉藍圈，像是充電般舒適的倚靠在漢克身上，放鬆得連壓力值都幾乎偵測不到。

「我看你還挺享受的，談判專家。」

「不，我一直分心的看向你。」

「我發現了，康。」

漢克吻了康納喝過藍血酒而微紅的臉頰，感受到愛人享受似的回蹭，心中一片柔軟要被完全化開來。

悠揚的提琴音色從別墅傳來，不停歇的樂曲將康納歸類在待辦中的一項行動不停放大，他將這種感覺定義成按耐不住的雀躍，於是伸出雙手環過漢克的脖頸，濕潤的棕眼裡滿滿都是期待。

「從晚宴開始時我就想與你跳舞。」

「嗯哼，我也是。但我可不記得哪個交際舞會貼這麼近，你的小腦袋沒幫你學習怎麼跳舞？」

康納知道漢克說的是他的社交模組，交際舞怎麼跳系統當然早就儲存在模組內了，不論是哪種類型或者男步女步他都能完美的重現，但康納並不想。

沒錯，他不想。此時此刻，在盛滿月光的花園內只有他們兩個，康納想要更親密的接觸，而不是若即若離的社交舞。

顯然的，漢克也僅僅只是調侃，那雙厚實的大掌已經誠實地撫上康納的後腰將他摟近，兩具身體不留空隙親密的貼在一起，愛人在他寬闊的身形下顯得有些嬌小，令漢克憐愛又著迷的不住上下撫摸那蝴蝶骨延伸到腰窩連接臀部的曲線。

掌心熾熱的溫度透過層層西裝將溫度以及觸感傳遞到康納的傳感器上，連帶的將與他緊密擁抱的人類體溫更鮮明的被系統接收，隨著樂曲的進行，漢克摟著他單純的與旋律搖擺，兩人一起在月下享受獨處的時光以及肢體接觸而迸發的喜悅。

他們的距離很近，近得幾乎是鼻子碰著鼻子連對方身上相同古龍水的味道都嗅得到，蔚藍以及琥珀的兩雙眼眸深情對望，交織著對彼此深刻的愛意。

與弦樂的擺蕩只持續了一會便漸漸緩了下來，康納望著漢克深邃如海的雙眼，在人類略略加快的呼吸感受到渴望。

此時此刻，還有什麼比接吻外更適合的？康納彎起一抹嫵媚的微笑，在愛人呼吸一滯的瞬間踮起腳吻上微張的雙唇，滑溜的舌尖在探入嘴裡挑逗時檢測到威士忌的成分，那些酒精的訊息傳導進系統時讓他彷彿也醉了一樣，更加熱切而毫無章法的與漢克熱吻。

就像是不得要領的年輕人。漢克很快從仿生人奪回主權，舌頭繞著康納敏感的舌尖打轉，故意裹上更多唾液讓康納的系統被屬於他的生物訊息給完全侵占，當額角的燈圈轉黃時更深深的交纏在一起，極有技巧的將康納吮得發出甜蜜的輕哼。

康納被吻得系統有些過載，尤其當漢克空出一手往上撫摸到他的後頸、在髮梢與頸子的那塊肌膚打轉時更是雙腿酥軟，皮膚層下藏有精密接口的後頸是康納的敏感點之一，煽情的吻與敏感點的愛撫讓康納本來的渴望昇華成更純粹的慾望，下腹升起的熱流不用系統告示便知道自己已經硬了。

想跟漢克做愛，現在就要。康納扭腰磨蹭人類同樣有些半勃的胯，拉著愛人脖頸完好的黑緞領帶躺倒在被花叢簇擁的一張花園矮桌上。

「漢克，我想要。現在就要。」

從康納口中吹拂出來的氣息彷彿熱浪一般，沙啞而飽含慾望的向愛人提出他的渴望。

「現在，在這裡？」

漢克有些猶豫，並不是他不想，而是在這片花園隨時都有可能闖入其他宴會上同樣感到無聊的賓客或者愛侶。

可心裡最真實的聲音告訴他，為什麼不呢？此刻他們如此的渴求對方，甚至在還沒掙扎出決定前漢克便被康納吸引的再次吻上那柔軟潤紅的唇，而康納更是熱切的張開雙腿環住他的腰，按耐不住似的挺腰摩擦他的陰莖，讓兩人都是嘆息的一喘。

是啊，為什麼不呢？他美麗的戀人急需他的填滿與灌溉，並且在康納輕喘著告訴他此時宴會要進入致詞的階段而不會有人出來時，漢克已經完全的屈服他最渴求的慾望。

輕輕解開繫得完美的領帶、再來是西裝外套與背心最後連襯衫的鈕扣都被解開，漢克的動作非常輕柔，像是對待易碎的禮物般小心翼翼地拆開包裝，康納被若有似無的輕觸撩得不住顫抖，布料褪去時的每一下撫刷讓他渾身的肌膚都敏感起來。

仿生人完美的身體躺在三層的衣物彷彿是件藝術品，月光在白皙的肌膚灑上一層銀色的柔光，將那些星星點點的小痣更鮮明的襯托出來，漢克讚歎的伸手，厚實的大掌來回撫摸享受皮膚光滑如絲的觸感，粗糙的指腹擦過柔軟的小腹以及腰側，故意划過乳暈欣賞那嫩紅的尖兒情色的鼓起。

陣陣如細小電流的麻癢令康納難耐的扭動腰身，幾聲可口的哼哼從鼻子傳出，自制的仿生人比以往更快速的陷入情潮中，完全動情的皮膚浮上美麗的潮紅，漢克俯身親吻康納的側頸，低沉沙啞的嗓音敲擊著耳後的接收器。

「我們上次做愛時是多久之前了？」

「在、在一周前，我出差去州政府的前一晚，嗯……」

「也難怪你忍不住了，康。」

漢克輕咬康納耳朵的軟骨，濕濡的吮吻從耳朵後一顆不起眼的痣往下，一個不漏的逐一往下到鎖骨以及胸前留下吻痕，這是之前康納一次做的小更新，讓漢克熱衷於在仿生人身上烙滿主權宣示般的痕跡。

當那熱燙的唇舌含住胸前挺翹的乳尖時康納發出享受的輕吟，就連攀在漢克腰側的雙腿都忍不住夾緊，舌面碾著尖在乳暈打轉，反覆摁壓的令乳尖更加飽滿的挺立，粗糙的鬍鬚不停的刮搔著那片柔軟的肌膚，刺癢的酥麻讓康納更加敏感。

偏偏漢克更是故意的用那硬刺的鬍子磨蹭，嘴裡像吸奶般用力的吮了被玩弄紅腫的乳頭，康納驚喘一聲，環抱著漢克難得梳妝整齊的頭髮的雙手都在顫抖。

注意到了康納別於以往的異常興奮，漢克放過仿生人嬌嫰的乳頭往下，嘴唇摩娑胸膛下嵌入的調節器邊緣，手掌滑過小腹到還緊緊繃著的西裝褲襠，果然摸到那完全勃起而鼓脹的形狀，以及一點點濕潤的潮氣。

「洩出來一點了？弄髒褲子等等要怎麼回會場？」

情慾渲染的低沉嗓音刷過幾聲輕笑，漢克故意揉揉那前高潮的性器，滿意的享受康納像是觸電般繃緊身體的抽搐以及動情的呻吟。

「脫掉就行了……」

康納輕推漢克的肩膀起身，雙腳蹭掉皮鞋後解開皮帶，拉鏈都沒完全拉開便急躁的抬腿脫掉過於合身的西裝褲。

漢克垂眼看著愛人併攏抬腿時夾在腿間可愛飽滿的雙囊，視線往下是仿生人漂亮嫩紅的會陰、再來是藏在兩瓣臀肉間的粉褐色穴口，不停收縮的皺褶已經開始吐出晶瑩的蜜汁。

終於脫掉那件昂貴的褲子，康納隨手將它掛在一旁的椅子上，他朝漢克嫵媚的一笑，纖細的雙手從胸前被玩得腫脹紅艷的乳頭往下、擦過調節器與沒有一絲贅肉的小腹到腿根，手掌打開雙腿、纖長的手指掐出肉感的凹窩，將股間等著被填食的蜜穴展現在愛人面前。

「這樣就能毫無顧忌地操我了。」

操。漢克暗罵一聲吞了口水解緩喉頭的乾燥，放蕩的語言以及肉體邀請讓他又硬了幾分，繃在褲子裡疼的難受，看著那騷得流水的穴口，漢克沒有急躁的解放褲頭操進去，而是用手指試探的在皺褶摁壓，根本不用施力插進去那張餓饞的小嘴一縮一放地將兩個指頭吸吮進去。

康納的後穴就如記憶中的柔軟、高熱且濕滑，他們有段時間沒做令穴肉緊緻許多，漢克耐心地用手指慢慢擴張，就像第一次給康納開苞時柔情的不放過穴肉的任何一處仔細按壓。

仿生人不需要排泄，那處擬真的括約肌被造得適合性交，為了方便插入不只彈性極好還會如女人般自行分泌潤滑的淫汁，漢克當然知道就算直接操進去也不會傷到康納，但他享受這段過程，享受用手指拓張時柔軟的嫩肉吮著他的指節吐出一波又一波的汁水、欣賞被他操開的愛人沉淪情慾、飢渴得扭腰騎著他的手指自慰。

許久沒造訪的幽徑相當緊緻，粗大的指節每次插入輾壓過黏膜的感覺特別清晰，長年握槍而在指腹形成的厚繭擦過腸肉越發的深入，泛起一串酥麻的電流從傳感器竄上康納的主腦，細密麻癢的快感已經不能滿足被開拓後的蜜穴，三根手指撐開時明顯的空虛感令不停泌出甜汁的穴肉急切張闔，渴求能被更大更粗的物件塞得滿滿。

康納仰頭看著人類忍住洶湧的性慾時佈上一層汗水的額角，他撐起身體伸手替漢克擦掉要滾落進眼睛的汗珠，唇舌交換了一個綿長的吻輕聲催促。

「不必忍耐，漢克。你傷不了我的。」

仿生人染滿情潮的沙啞氣音沖刷進漢克的耳鼓，那微涼的手從胸膛往下摸到他蓄勢待發的勃起時更是玩火似的在最頂端畫圈，根本不需要過多的前戲，他的愛人比他還要迫切渴望肉體的交合。

漢克低吼了一聲粗暴解開褲頭，康納替他拉下內褲的褲頭解放完全勃起的陰莖，熱燙的巨碩彈出來撞擊到略低溫的手背，康納手指撫過上頭迸發鼓動的青筋像是膜拜他的雄偉，愛不釋手的擼動幾下後吻了漢克的鬍鬚，用舌尖舔去凝聚在那的汗水後又一次躺下。

「老天，康……」漢克讚嘆康納大膽的動作，雙手從包裹襪子的腳尖摩娑到光裸的小腿肚上每個星點，撥弄還勒在大腿上的襯衫吊帶俯身擠進康納的雙腿間。「你知道，我愛死這個過程……」

厚實堅硬的龜頭已經頂在微張的穴口上，一下一下摩擦正不停縮放的皺褶，傘頭都沾滿了晶亮的汁液就是不順康納的渴求操進去，看著身下的仿生人扭腰想將陰莖吃進體內的模樣，急切的連額角都閃動著黃圈。

「我愛死你求歡的樣子，太美了，就像這樣……」

漢克笑得柔情，吻了燈圈在康納耳邊低喃，大掌握著窄腰沉腰破開了滿是愛液的穴口，粗大的龜頭將那狹窄的腔道一點一點的撐開，不留一點空隙的填滿、摩擦著濕滑溫熱的嫩肉逐漸深入。

「噢……漢克、這太棒了……」

康納爽得仰頭呻吟，雙腿不禁夾緊了人類的腰，漢克進入得很緩慢，將這種被塞滿的充實感延長許久，火燙的柱身輾壓著滿是傳感器的敏感腸肉，酥麻的快感令康納顫抖著連濕軟的腸道都忍不住收緊，深處溢出了更多的濕熱的情液澆淋在漢克的陰莖上。

粗長的陰莖終於盡根沒入時兩人都嘆息的一喘，漢克俯身親吻康納蓄滿淚水的眼角，環抱著仿生人精瘦的身體輕輕挺腰抽送，陰莖深埋在性交腔的最深處淺淺抽出後又重重的頂入，飽滿的傘頭一下又一下的輾磨那高熱滑膩的柔軟肉核，把那兒研得充血鼓脹起來。

那處仿前列腺的構造上佈滿細緻的傳感元件，快感的浪潮一波波的沖刷進康納的處理器，嘴裡的喘息愈加柔軟嫵媚，就連被操開的腔肉都敏感的不停收縮，甜密的夾緊人類巨大熱燙的陰莖細細吸吮，甚至都能感覺到上頭爬滿的青筋血管不斷鼓動。

漢克被康納夾的舒服，喉結滾動著極為色情的喉音，還未饕足的人類舔嘴起身，抱著仿生人白皙的大腿加快抽插，肉體交合拍打出的淫靡水聲充斥在兩人的耳中。

不知何時會場再次傳來悠揚的交響樂，或許是致辭已經結束又開始了能隨時加入舞池的自由時間，後花園隨時都可能有人闖進來，但此時漢克顧不上這麼多，他沉醉於享受愛人最甜美的滋味，康納蜜穴中的淫水多得肉體交合時會發出淫靡黏稠的咕啾聲，花叢的枝葉遮蓋了他們放蕩的形跡，無人的花園一角滿是他們的喘息與曖昧的水聲，與飄揚的弦樂交織成只屬於兩人的情慾樂曲。

漢克的動作沒有以往他們上床時那樣充滿獨佔欲的粗暴，男人的動作溫柔堅定的不停操弄著性交腔的最深處，快感堆積在腹肚成一片痠軟令康納的呻吟都渲染上一層哭腔，他的性器已經硬得流水，急需更多的刺激宣洩。

「漢克、拜託……我要 ……！」

康納主動的夾緊漢克的腰，配合著挺送的動作扭腰讓那根陰莖一下又一下準確的撞擊在他的前列腺上，仿生人動情的喘息，弓起腰背讓漢克一次深插時滑進在他性交腔的盡頭、連接其他器官的皺褶，瞬間系統彈出的警告讓康納飆了一次紅圈，他尖叫著雙腿纏緊了漢克的腰，劇烈的快感讓處理器超頻的躍過巔峰，流水的性器更是顫抖著射出濁白黏稠的仿生精液。

高潮的腔肉痙攣著吐出一大股愛液，漢克只覺得他的陰莖像是泡在熟透的溫熱果漿裡，他沒有被康納夾得射精，粗喘著享受抽搐的軟肉吸吮著陰莖的細緻按摩，挺腰緩慢的抽送延長身下愛人的高潮。

經歷高潮的仿生人渾身都在輕顫，濁白的精液濺在情潮中透紅的胸膛，剛射精過的性器因為蜜穴裡還在頂送的刺激而顫慄著流出更多精水，淚痕劃過嫣紅的兩頰，康納雙眼朦朧的張嘴喘息，粉嫩的舌頭微微吐出，渾身都散發著被好好疼愛過淫靡而甜美的氣息。

夜風吹拂過漢克汗濕的臉頰與脖頸有些涼，但就如無法吹散兩人之間猶如花果熟香的交纏氣味一樣也無法散去他們的情慾，漢克飽覽康納高潮失神的脆弱表情，指腹抹著沾在仿生人調節器上的精液抹上紅腫的乳頭輕輕揉壓。

幾縷花瓣以及山茶花從枝枒被吹落下來，妝點在還沉溺在高潮餘韻中的康納身上，漢克將完整的花朵拾起裝飾在康納耳邊，純白粉嫩的山茶花與佈滿淚痕的緋紅臉龐相襯，愛人專屬於他的美麗令漢克無比讚嘆的低頭親吻正喘息散熱的紅唇，身下交合的動作也更加輕柔而深情。

厚實的大掌從康納腫脹的乳頭往下到半硬的性器，手指靈巧的撥開沾在還掛著精水的馬眼上的花瓣後握住，隨著還埋在規律收縮的性交腔抽插的陰莖一下一下的擼動，康納被服侍得舒服輕吟，性器在漢克手中顫抖著又一次硬挺起來，滿手滑膩的水像是握住條溫熱的魚。

「康，你的水真多……」漢克吻了康納額角仍在轉黃光的燈環，抽出被康納的愛液潤得晶亮的陰莖。「不只是後面，前面也射得這麼多，抱著你我這身可就毀了……」

漢克的話像是在譴責一個尿褲子孩子的長輩，剛從過載系統回過神的康納還沒運算出該怎麼回覆，身子就被翻了過來，背對著被漢克從腰環抱往後倒下。

「等等、啊啊！」

康納的系統還沒理解突然改變的姿勢，就被漢克帶著在構著精緻花藤的鐵椅坐下，他直接坐在男人腿上把仍堅硬立挺的巨碩完全吃進蜜穴裡，穴肉被撐開直直深入到盡頭，康納渾身一顫的媚叫出聲，一小股前液從性器頂端泌出滴落在乾燥的石磚地上。

漢克往下摁著康納的胯，動作不似方才的輕柔，腰又快又狠的向上抽送，像是要連同囊袋也塞進康納體內的深插，那兇猛的陰莖還變化著角度戳刺那敏感的小肉核以及深處，令康納只能雙手撐扶著漢克的膝蓋翹著屁股喊著愛人的名字呻吟、迎合抽插的動作。

剛高潮過的蜜穴幾乎無法承受這樣凶狠的操幹，可憐兮兮地吐著淫水卻又貪婪的吸吮吞食著帶給他快樂的陰莖，康納不停的搖頭，嘴裡胡亂的向漢克討饒，可卻是將男人的情欲點燃的更加劇烈，抓著他腰胯的手改去握住白皙的大腿，像是給小孩把尿的姿勢，手指用力得幾乎要留下指痕。

快感的浪潮一波又一波的將康納滅頂，當熱燙堅硬的傘頭頂入腔口的窄縫時他仰頭發出無聲的尖叫，系統又一次過載的高潮讓康納蜷曲起腳趾、小腿都抽搐的顫抖，康納撐著漢克粗壯的雙臂、腰背弓起美麗的弧度，硬挺的性器射出稀薄的精水將石磚打濕。

柔軟的蜜穴又一次劇烈的痙攣收縮，漢克低吼著在那幾乎要把他魂都吸走的軟腔內快速抽差數十下，才深深一頂在滿是暖熱情液的腔內射出大量濃稠的精液。

人類微涼的精液澆灌在溫熱的腔壁讓康納敏感的顫抖，他一手扶著小腹，像是能感覺到漢克還在他體內射精的陰莖一樣，穴肉又甜密的吮了幾下。

直到發洩完後漢克戀戀不捨的挺腰回味戀人的滋味，就算陰莖疲軟下來仍不想這麼快離開這與他的精液交融後濕熱的蜜穴，抱著癱軟在他身上的康納，大掌撫在康納覆在小腹上的手，與他一同享受他們交合後不分彼此的滿足與餘韻。

漢克親吻康納高潮後正在調適系統而轉黃的燈圈，耳尖還別著他妝點上去的山茶花，兩人嗅著花園夜晚清澈的空氣，聽著弦樂倚靠在彼此的體溫滿足溫存。

宴會的最後沒有人找得到漢克跟康納去了哪裡。

在耶利哥宣布跨種族婚姻法已經通過兩院表決並將送至給總統簽名，很快的仿生人與人類的結合能夠得到法律的保障後，眾人第一時間想到了同為耶利哥重要幹部的康納與底特律警局副隊長漢克的愛情，他們端著酒杯想與這對即將可以合法結合的伴侶祝賀，卻在會場找不到兩人。

人們自然將矛頭轉向耶利哥的首領馬庫斯，人們詢問著這對佳侶的去向，而馬庫斯當然有收到康納禮貌的消息，無奈的轉告眾人。

「因為安德森副隊長酒醉『身體不適』，所以他們提前離開了。」

看著想找漢克跟康納敬酒的眾人失望的模樣，馬庫斯感慨眾人不知道這對情侶早就嫌派對無聊偷偷溜走去自娛自樂的「真相」，但其實心底也很高興能看到這兩人在一起這麼久仍如此的恩愛。

「雖然兩位主角已經不在現場了，但我們仍可以舉杯。」

馬庫斯的話讓現場的賓客抬頭，看到盛著藍血的香檳杯被仿生人首領舉起折射水晶吊燈的光輝時，也端起各自的飲杯。

「讓我們為愛致敬！」


End file.
